


Love and Rehabilitation

by RogueKeith



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe, Angst, Gay, Highschool AU, Homophobic Language, I will add more tags if I need to, I'm sorry for this, It gets better trust me, Keith is edgy, Keith x Lance - Freeform, Lance is a dick in the beginning, Lance x Keith, M/M, Slow Burn, Swearing, Voltron, homphobia, klance, klangst, vld
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-08 05:06:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11074650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RogueKeith/pseuds/RogueKeith
Summary: Alternate Universe where Lance is the new kid in school and Keith is the lone-wolf. Lance cannot stand Keith, but as he learns more and more about Keith, his whole viewpoint on Keith changes





	1. Notice Me

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh this is my first real fanfiction, and so I dearly hope you enjoy this chapter -w- This will be a bit wordy at some points but I'm going to try to keep this interesting for you all!
> 
> This chapter is really short but I want to keep the story going but I plan to make the rest longer dont worry !

Lance stopped, staring up at the large and beautiful school in front of him. He looked along the sturdy white fence surrounding the large campus before getting distracted by the crystal blue windows that dotted the white building. The school itself looked very advanced and there were a few white arches on every side of the school. He averted his gaze from the large building and looked around him, seeing a variety of students laughing and goofing around the school yard. It was the beginning of semester two, and he had recently transferred schools after moving from Cuba. In his previous school, he hadn't been that popular, but he was able to pick up some of their tricks and swore he'd win everyone over. Everyone began to head to their classes as the first bell rang. Lance watched them before pulling out his schedule. Room A134, English. He made his way around the school, looking at the detailed structuring and eyeing the pretty girls walking by, occasionally giving them a flirtatious wink, only for them to respond with a small giggle.

He opened the door to his classroom, looking around at the students gathered inside. Some were sitting on the desks and laughing, some were reading a book, but a particular guy caught his eye. He was sitting alone in the far corner, spacing out as he stared at his desk. Lance blinked before taking in all the features of the strange guy. He had a mullet and wore a red jacket with a white and yellow stripe. Strange. Lance rose an eyebrow as he continued to stare at the strange kid. He looked back over to the group on the desk, which included a few decently attractive girls as well as a few guys. He figured he would easily win them over with smart remarks to teachers and other students, that was the way he'd gain popularity. Honestly, it was the only way. Playing by the rules and behaving got you alone like the mullet-head in the corner. Lance didn't have much time to continue thinking about all of this as a teacher, with hair that was somehow outrageously orange and with a matching orange mustache, ordered them to sit down. His voice was amusing, it sounded like he was still going through puberty with how high and cracky it was.

\-----

Throughout class, Lance made a couple small but cocky remarks, causing most of the class to snicker in response. He acted full of himself, since that seemed to be the more popular attitude for some reason, though he wasn’t going to start questioning it as he seemed to be very skilled at doing so. He looked back over at the kid in the corner, who had yet to take interest in him. Lance grit his teeth before looking back to his new group of friends,

"Who’s the emo 1970’s rock star wannabe?" he asked tartly, glaring back at him, wondering how he wasn't taking notice of his burning stare. A girl with short auburn hair, a green jacket and glasses tilted her head before looking around Lance at the kid,

"Oh him? That's Keith. He's never shown any interest in anything, he doesn't talk much, he rarely looks like he's paying attention but he’s smart except...." She trailed off. Lance looked back at her,

"Except what, Pidge?" he pressed. Pidge rolled her eyes at Lance and his stubbornness,

"He's extremely smart but, he has horrible grades on his tests," she finished. Lance blinked then returned his gaze back to Keith, 

"huh...." he began wondering why he would waste his knowledge in such a way. He shrugged, "Weirdo," he huffed before looking back to his friends, "Hey Hunk," Lance called, even though the overweight tan boy was right next to him,

"Yeah what is it Lance?" 

"How has it been since he last showed in something?"

"Uh..." Hunk took a moment to think, "The only time I can remember was during Health class when he asked a few questions on alcohol abuse and such, but that was two years ago." Lance rose an eyebrow before smirking,

"How much you wanna bet I can impress him?" he inquired. Pidge and Hunk exchanged glances before looking back at Lance,

"Yeah you're not going to be able to do it, Lance," Pidge rolled her eyes. Lance stuck his tongue out and slid off the desk he was sitting on,

"Chill and just watch" he said slyly before walking over to Keith and sliding onto the corner of his desk, causing Keith to look up at him with a raised eyebrow,

“You’re acting like I couldn’t hear you” Keith replied boredly, looking over at Lance’s friends, “You guys aren’t far away and you’re not exactly quiet,” Lance was about to speak before Keith interrupted him, “I’m not interested in people who makes it their main goal to follow the rest of the crowd the moment the opportunity rises.” Lance stared in shock at Keith for a moment before glancing back to Hunk and Pidge, both with amused looks on their faces. He couldn’t let Keith get away with this,

“Its much better than being a lonely no one who relies on nothing but his own loneliness,” Lance retorted through grit teeth before smirking, “Hey, Keith, as an outsider, what do you think of the human race?” he smirked more, “Don’t go and get offended by this but if I were you, nature would be my worst enemy if it did that to me.” Pidge and Hunk exchanged another look before Hunk stepped behind Lance, 

“Uh hey Lance there’s someone else I want you to meet,” he cast a look to Keith who looked like he was fighting back tears. Lance looked back at Hunk,

“Alright,” he spoke before looking back down at Keith, feeling slightly bad for saying that stuff before mentally shaking it off and following Hunk.

\-------

Lance walked out of the automatic school doors, arching his back as he stretched, probably making more noise than he should for such a basic task. Pidge walked out behind him, poking him in the side, causing him to stop his annoying sounds and jump before poking her back. Hunk and the other girl he was introduced to, Shay, were right behind him, the two giggling like an old married couple.

Pidge, Hunk, and Shay were talking among themselves while Lance looked over to his side to see Keith walking off alone. Something about that kid and his lone wolf behavior bothered Lance to no end, but he couldn’t put his finger on what exactly it was about it that angered him. Lance looked up to the sky, staring at the dark clouds quickly covering the sky before looking back to Keith. ‘He’s not seriously planning on walking home like this?’ he thought to himself with disbelief. This guy was a whole new type of emo.

Lance looked towards the main entrance, spotting the familiar white car that belonged to his mother and smiled. He waved goodbye to Pidge, Hunk, and Shay who gave him a nod before continuing their conversations. 

\-----

Lance jolted out of his sleep, his heart rate accelerating at the sudden sound of a crow flapping its heavy wings and cawing. After he realized it was just a stupid bird, he glared over at his open window, rolled out of his bed, muttering something under his breathe before angrily shutting the window, causing the crow to fly away. He leaned against the window, staring boredly out it before looking over to his digital clock. 2:03am. He groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose. He hated these city birds. He looked back out the window, eyes scanning over the tall buildings and bustling streets. Lance was watching the cars and taxis drive down the busy road before a flash of a familiar red jacket caught his eye. He looked down at the sidewalk, seeing a certain mullet wearing emo walking down the sidewalk, a black bag slung around his shoulders. Lance rose an eyebrow as he watched Keith walk. The hell was this kid doing out in the middle of the night? Lance shook his head, he shouldn’t be worrying about him, yet somehow he found himself grabbing the keys off the counter and making his way down to the first floor of the apartment building.

Lance stepped outside, hearing the door click shut behind him  
. He looked in the direction Keith had been walking. Dammit, he couldn’t see him anymore. Lance sprinted down the sidewalk, glad he had somewhat changed into a pair of pants and his usual dark green jacket. His eyes were trained on the allies he continuously passed until one caught his eye and the familiar sight of Keith flooded his vision. He froze and quickly dove back behind the cover of the wall, relaxing as he realized Keith didn’t notice him. He once again rose a brow, what was this kid doing that distracted him to the point he couldn’t see Lance. He peered around the wall, eyes going wide at the sight before him.


	2. I'm Fine

Lance blinked, frozen in place. His nails digging into the cracked cement under him. God, what the hell is wrong with him. Keith was leaning against the cold brick wall, a bottle in his hand, the letters on the bottle unreadable in the dimly lit alley as he tilted his head back, gulping down some of the dark liquid. He grit his teeth, memories of his grandmother flashing into his head. Before Lance could even think, he rushed out into the alley, smacking the bottle from Keith’s hand , startling him.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” Lance yelled, rage swirling in his eyes. Keith stared at Lance in shock, before standing up straight, trying his best to seem taller,

“What’s your goddamn problem?” He spat the words out like they were venom. The two students glared at each other before Lance spoke again,

“Do you even understand what that stuff is capable of doing to you?” he growled, causing Keith to shrug in response, his usual apathetic look returning, 

“Of course I do, why else would I be doing it?” Lance’s aggression drained from him, turning into confusion,

“....What?” Keith and Lance stared at each other once more, silence settled between the two, lasting for what felt like hours though it was only several seconds before it was once again broken by Lance, “What are you talking about, Keith? Do you even know what you’re saying?” Keith’s lip twitched in annoyance as he grit his teeth,

“I know damn well what I’m saying, and what I do is absolutely none of your fucking business so just leave me alone!” Keith snapped. Lance felt nostalgia flood over him, fighting the urge to throw up. He shook his head, pushing the memory to the back of his mind

“Keith, why are you drinking out in some dark alley in the middle of the night? Do you even realize how much danger you just put yourself in? The fact you’re drinking underage aside, it doesn’t take a genius to know going out in the city alone at night isn’t safe.” Keith rose an eyebrow at Lance,

“Fine, fine” he just wanted to get Lance out of his hair, “If it’ll make the little baby happy, I’ll throw away the alcohol” he rolled his eyes before collecting the bottle and walking over to the nearby dumpster, “And just so you don’t think I’m some dirty heathen” he smashed the bottle on the side, barely flinching as a shard of glass scraped past his ear, nicking it slightly. Lance narrowed his eyes at Keith, who seemed unbothered by the blood beginning to trickle down the side of his face. Damn, just stepping on a lego does it for him. He kept his eyes on Keith as he walked over to the bag on the ground. Keith saw where he was heading and beat him to the bag, tossing the strap around his neck, a muffled clinking sound echoing from it, “Now that I did what you wanted I’m leaving now.” Keith turned to walk away until Lance grabbed the bag, the clinking sound once again arising from the bag, causing Keith to stop in his tracks and glare at Lance, “Get off,” he growled, but Lance paid no mind. Everything about the situation was telling him to get that bag. He slipped the bag off of Keith, who looked panicked as he desperately tried to retrieve the bag from Lance, who kept his back turned toward the shorter male. Lance unzipped the bag, his eyes going wide at the sight of an assortment of alcoholic beverages such as Gin, vodka, absinthe in the bag, the sound of the bottles clinking together echoing in his head.

\----------

 

Lance giggled as he hugged an older looking woman, with slightly wrinkled tan skin, long, dark, curly hair that she kept tied in a neat ponytail , and a smile that was both warm and welcoming,

“Hello dear,” she smiled before hugging him back, “I’m sorry I couldn’t make it to your 7th birthday, but….” she looked out towards the porch he came from, seeing a rather pretty woman with tan skin and black straight hair shaking her head, “....I was a bit sick, it might’ve been allergies but I’d hate to get my grandson sick on his birthday,” she chuckled. Lance hugged her tighter,

“It’s fine grandma,” he replied before looking up at her, “Can we go on a walk!?” He asked excitedly. His grandmother looked up at his mother who stayed on the porch, getting a hesitant look before she smiled and nodded,

“Of course, Lance,” She replied, earning another tight hug from her excited grandson. he let her go before and excitedly ran ahead,

“Come on!” he called, skidding to a halt, sand and pebbles creating a small cloud of dust that lasted for a brief moment. His grandmother smiled before shaking her head,

“I’m coming don’t worry,” she chuckled. Lance rushed back over to her, hooking his arm around hers, closing his eyes and smirking,

“I’ll be your guide today, my lady” he said, puffing out his chest. She brought a hand up to her mouth and giggled,

“My, what a little gentlemen you are,” she teased as they began walking down the sandy path to the Plaza Mayor. Even though Lance had been here a thousand times with his grandmother, the tall buildings and tile ground always amazed him. He looked around, eyes wide with excitement as the tall and colorful buildings seem to tower hundreds of miles above him, even though they were just a few stories tall at most. The palm trees swayed in the soft breeze. They sat on their favorite white bench, his grandmother pulling out a small paper bag, “I didn’t forget them this time,” she laughed before putting the bag of bird seeds on the bench between them.

“Can I?” Lance asked excitedly, getting a warm smile and nod from his grandmother. They each grabbed a handful of the seeds then tossed them to the ground, Lance giggling as pigeons and a few other birds gathered to collect the seeds, “I love you grandma” he smiled before hugging her again. 

 

\---------

Lance snapped out of his thoughts as Keith tried snatching the bag. Lance grit his teeth, grabbing Keith by the collar of his jacket then slamming him into the wall,holding him there as he tossed the bag to the side, hearing the loud sound of breaking glass, signalling that some of the bottles may have shattered , 

“Why are you doing this?!” Lance snapped, tears filling his eyes as he pushed away the memories that crowded his mind. Keith stared at Lance with shock before gritting his teeth,

“What I do is none. Of. Your. Business,” Keith growled back as Lance’s grip on him tightened, 

“I don’t give a damn if its my business or not, you know what this stuff can do to you, so why are you drinking it!?” Lance pressed Keith harder against the wall, wanting to know why he was doing this to himself. Keith looked like he was about to respond with another harsh response, before he calmed down and shrugged, 

“I just have a lot going on, so if you’d be nice enough to let me go I’d appreciate it. Its getting late and I’d like to go sleep.” Lance narrowed his eyes,

“If I didn’t come stop you when I did who knows how long you’d be out here drinking your life away” he said through gritted teeth, “And what do you mean you have a lot going on? Do you think by drinking this stuff all of your problems are going to magically disappear? Because news flash mullet, it won’t.” Keith moved his hand up to Lance’s grabbing it and trying to pull him off,

“Lance for the last time, none of this is your business and you have no right to go prying into someone else’s life, and call me mullet again and you’ll lose a tooth.” Lance narrowed his eyes at Keith again before hesitantly letting him go, 

“Fine. But you’re not getting this back,” he replied before walking over to the soaked bag and carrying it to a dumpster, “Don’t ever drink like this again, Keith,” he tossed the bag in the dumpster, glancing at Keith who had given up and began walking away, “And Keith,” he called, causing Keith to angrily turn around to face Lance, “I’m not letting you get away with doing this….” Lance trailed off before shaking his head, “You don’t know what you’re doing or the people you’re hurting.” He ran up to stand by Keith, “I’ll walk you home,” he muttered.

As they began walking after a bit of arguing, Keith hesitantly looked up to Lance, worry filling his eyes, “Lance…” he spoke in a hushed voice. Lance looked down on him,

“Hmm?”

“Please don’t tell anyone….” Lance blinked before nodding,

“Don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone...for now”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BlehhH I'm sorry it was short again -w-"
> 
> Well at least I didn't leave you guys with a cliffhanger again hah. But woo I can finally get into the main story : D
> 
> Thank you for reading !
> 
> My Tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/klance-is-my-weakness

**Author's Note:**

> I hate cliffhangers yet here I am making one ahah
> 
> I'll try to update as soon as I can !! ^^


End file.
